Someone Knew
by John-locked-in-the-mind-palace
Summary: Melissa Brooks works with a man by the name of Thomas Anderson. She dosn't know much about this mysterous man. Meanwhile, She is a hacker that goes by the name of Felix. She know a hacker by the name of Neo.
1. Chapter 1: Someone I knew

Someone knew

By Air64000

Enjoy XD

"Mr. Rhineheart?" said a Tall, beautiful women with dark black hair

"Ah! Melissa! Good to see you! Take a seat!" the man said, gesturing to a chair.

"Thank you," Melissa said

"Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" said Rhineheart.

"Its about Thomas Anderson," she said

"Oh, what about him?" he said, the smile disappearing from his face.

"Well, I was just wanting to ask you if you could…well…. go easy on him?" she asked nervously.

"Ok, tell me why," said Rhineheart, speaking sternly now. This was one of his lest favorite employees and he did not plan to give him a break.

"Well, this has been the forth time this week that I've seen him come out of your office looking more tired then when he came in, and he has a lot on his plate."

"Well, seeing as you are the best worker here, I guess I could give him another chance, but, if he blows it, he's out of this corporation."

"Thank you, Mr. Rhineheart! You won't regret your decision." Said Melissa, coming out of the room.

When the workday was over, Melissa saw Thomas tiredly walk to the elevator.

She then ran to catch up with him.

"Hey! Wait up!" she called.

Thomas stopped in front of the elevator door.

"Thanks," she said as she pushed the down button.

The next five minuets were spent in silence. Melissa looked at him nervously.

_What do I say to him? Hey Thomas I just saved your but from being fired hopes that picks you up. Yea_ _right, he'll probably just feel embarrassed by it. I mean, come on! guys do NOT like girls covering for them._ Then, the doors of the elevator opened up, Thomas walked inside slowly, now looking at the ground.

Once inside, Thomas and Melissa stood. Thomas looked at the ground, while Melissa watched him nervously.

"Hey, Do you…. want a ride home?" Melissa asked nervously.

He sighed, "Do you know where I live?"

"Yea, we live in the same apartment building, I'm 100, you're 101." She said

"Fine, better than walking home in the rain." He replied, putting his head on the wall.

Thomas and Melissa walked down to Melissa's Mercedes Benz in silence.

Once the two were inside the car, Thomas stared out the window with a blank look on his face.

_What do I do? What do I do?_ Melissa thought nervously.

"So tell me, if you can afford a car like this, why do you live in a run down apartment building?" asked Thomas

"Well, My aunt owns the place and I can live there for free. That's why I can own this kind of car."

Thomas nodded his head, flipped on the radio, put the seat back, and fell asleep.

After parking in front of the apartment, Melissa proceeded to try and wake Thomas up.

"Hey, Thomas, were here," sad Melissa as she shook his side.

"No…NO!" he muttered.

"Yes! Now get up!" she said, now shaking him violently.

"Aaaa!" he screamed.

"What? What!" said Melissa

"Oh, just a dream, thanks for the ride." Said Thomas

Melissa was confused. He screams, and then passes it off as nothing?

Melissa watched him open the door, and then she realized that she lived her too, and proceeded to make a fool of herself by tripping over the curb, landing at Thomas's feet.

"Are you ok?" Thomas asked, offering her a hand.

She blushed, "I think so,"

But then she realized that he wasn't standing in front of her anymore.

"Hey! Wait up!" she said, running towards him and the door.

As Melissa stood in front of the door to her apartment, she fumbled around in her purse for her keys, while Thomas pulled a single key from his pocket and unlocked his door, walked inside, and locked the door.

Once Melissa was insider her room, she dropped her purse and yelled

"GOD DAMIT!!" she screamed. "WHY MUST I ALWAYS LOOK LIKE A FOOL IN FRONT OF HIM?"

"Calm down, Melissa, just breath," she said, calming down.

"Maybe I'll see if Neo is online." She said pulling up to her computer.

Melissa may have been the most successful people in her business, but she did have a secret, she was a hacker, going by the allies Felix in most of her business. She also worked with another hacker going by the name of Neo. She and Neo had been breaking in to government files for years.

Once she booted up her computer, she went back to the file that Neo had given her. Halfway through the process, a message popped up onto her screen.

[Neo]: How are you doing on that file?

Melissa replied.

[Felix]: I'm halfway through, you?

[Neo]: Same here.

[Neo]: I know I don't usually ask this, but how are you doing?

[Felix]: Fine, you?

[Neo]: Well…you ever unsure if you're awake or still dreaming?

[Felix]: Now that you mention it, yea.

[Neo]: Sorry if I'm dumping my problems onto you.

[Felix]: It's fine carry on.

[Neo]: Well, I've been in the hacking business and if found some files linking to the truth.

[Felix]: About what?

[Neo]: That this, the world that we live in, is actualy called the Matrix.

[Felix]: …

[Neo]: Sorry, Sorry. Look, maybe if you finish the file your on, maybe you can help me look for the answer.

[Felix]: Sure thing.

[Neo]: Well listen, I've got to go. I have work tomorrow and… I don't want to be late again.

[Felix]: I understand, I'll look for the answer to your question while you get some sleep.

[Neo]: Thanks I owe you one.

[Felix]: No problem, good night.

[Neo]: night

[Neo is no longer online.]

Melissa sighed, "Sleep tight, Neo." She was in love with him, no doubt about it.


	2. Chapter 2:The Matrix No longer Has Him

Chapter 2

The Matrix no longer has him.

By: Air64000

That night, Melissa saw a few clubbers at Thomas's door. The light red headed one had just knocked.

"Who is it?" came Thomas's voice.

"Its Choi," said the red head.

A second passed.

Thomas soon came to the door.

"You're two hours late." Said Thomas

"I know. It's her fault." Said Choi

"You got the money?" said Thomas

Choi reached into his jacket and pulled out a stack of bills.

"Two grand," he said

"Hold on," said Thomas as he shut the door.

_What the heck! Is Thomas a drug dealer? Why else would clubbers come to his door?_ Melissa thought.

After a while, Thomas returned with what looked to Melissa a UMD drive.

"Hallelujah. You're my savior, man, my own personal Jesus Christ."

"If you get caught, using that-"

"I know. This never happened. You don't exist,"

"Right," said Thomas

"Something wrong, man? You look a little whiter than usual." Said Choi

"My computer it.... you ever have that feeling where you're not sure if you're awake or still dreaming?"

_Oh my gosh! That's the same thing Neo said last night, could it be that… _thought Melissa.

"..Take him with us?" heard Melissa.

She shot back to the door peephole. _Don't you dare, Thomas, you have work tomorrow. And I don't think that I can cover you again._ Thought Melissa.

"No, I can't I have work tomorrow," said Thomas

_Good man, Thomas._ She thought.

"Come on, It'll be fun I promise," said the woman, as she stretched her arm over Choi.

Thomas looked at her for a moment then said,

"Yea, sure, I'll go."

"Arrg! No hope for this guy!" said Melissa as she stormed off to bed.

The next morning, Melissa looked at Thomas's door nervously, _it's ok, he's probably at work already, don't worry about him,_ Melissa thought

When she arrived at work, she was dead wrong, Thomas eventually made it to work, but about 3 hours late. At this point, she wished that her cubicle wasn't across from his.

_Don't look him in the eye; don't look at him in the eye._ Melissa thought repeatedly. Soon, a man came over to Thomas's cubical, obviously carrying bad news

"Thomas, Mr. Rhineheart wants to see you," he said

Thomas put his head in his hands and muttered under his breath as he got up, and walked down to Rhineheart's office. Once inside, things went from bad to worse

From where Melissa was sitting, she only heard bits and pieces of the conversation.

"You…Problem…Authority…Anderson," said Mr. Rhineheart " Believe…special…rules… not…you… Obviously…mistaken…this…top… Companies…world…Employees…understand…part…whole…Employee…has problem…company…problem…time…come…make…choice…be…at…desk…from …forth…or…find…another…job…. do I make my self clear?"

"Yes…Rhineheart…Clear…" Said Thomas.

Melissa saw Thomas come back to his seat, but he did nothing but stair at his computer.

Later on, When Melissa was up for coffee, she saw three men in sunglasses and suits followed by policemen come out of the elevator. One of the men asked a woman where a Thomas Anderson was. She pointed in the direction of his cubical, while Thomas was poking his head up. He darted back down, and the men walked briskly over to him. Melissa pushed the button of the elevator. She did not want to be call on as a witness on whatever trouble he was getting into. Once inside of the parking garage, she quickly found her car, and proceeded to drive home. After puling out of the garage she soon got stuck in traffic behind a lady driving a black Ducati. She was wearing a black raincoat and sunglasses. She looked over at Melissa through her rear-view mirror. Melissa tightened her grip on the steering wheel as the light turned green, and the lady drove off down the street opposite of Melissa.

"What was her problem?" said Melissa

After fighting more traffic, Melissa eventually made it back to her apartment, were she proceeded to relax after a day at work.

That night, Melissa heard something outside her door. She looked out the peephole and saw the same three men carrying Thomas's body.

_What the heck? His shirt is open, and, where the heck is his mouth? _Melissa thought nervously. The men broke down Thomas's door and walked inside. The one in front looked at her door for a moment, then continued down the hall.

After the men had been gone a while, Melissa heard Thomas jolt awake, as if he was having a bad dream. She then heard his and her kitchen phone ring (She taped his phone, the stalker!)

Melissa heard a man say, "This line is taped, so I must be brief." Melissa showed a sign of guilt "They got to you first, but they've underestimated how important you are. If they knew what I know… You would probably be dead." Said the man

" What are you talking about? What…what is happening to me?" said Thomas nervously

"You are The One, Neo," Melissa dropped the phone upon hearing this. _Thomas really was Neo_, she thought. She then picked up the phone just in time to hear, "Then go to the Adam Street Bridge," Melissa heard Thomas slam the phone down, and run out the door. Melissa soon followed. She ran outside and jumped into her car to follow him.

_He's crazy, sprinting in the rain like that._ Thought Melissa.

Thomas soon was under the bridge, waiting for this person to come. Melissa had angled her car so she could see him. After a while of waiting, she soon saw a car pull up under a bridge. A woman opened the door and he got inside. The car was soon off down the road and Melissa was closely behind. Melissa saw another woman point a gun at Thomas. But soon the car stopped after just over a block away. Melissa saw that the door opened. She was about to drive up and pick up Thomas, when the door closed again. After a moment, the car was moving again. At this point, Melissa was talking to herself.

"Ok, this is insane, why am I following him in the first place? I mean, ya, we work together, but It's not like I have to baby sit him! Whatever, I'm out here, and that's that."

She followed the car about four blocks down from the bridge when the car stopped and parked in front of an old hotel. She parked her car, and followed the two at a safe distance. She saw them then stop in front of a doorway. The two then quickly exchanged conversation.

"This is it." Said the woman

Thomas sighed

"Let me give you a piece of advice, be honest, he knows more than you can imagine,"

After the two were inside, and the doors were closed, she went to the door and peeked inside. She saw a black man with black glasses and a black raincoat. She also saw the woman from earlier today. Soon, the black man gestured to a red seat. "Come, sit" the man said  
"I imagine…that right now you're feeling a bit like Alice… tumbling down the rabbit hole?" asked the man

"You could say that." Said Thomas,

"I can see it in your eyes. You have the look of a man who accepts what he sees…because he's expecting to wake up. Ironically, this is not far from the truth," said the man "Do you believe in fate, Neo?"

"No" said Thomas

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like the idea that I'm not in control of my life."

"I know exactly what you mean." Replied the man

The man sat down.

"Let me tell you why you're here. You know something. What you know you can't explain. But you feel it. You have felt it your entire life, that there's something's wrong with the world. You don't know what, but it's there. Like a splinter in your mind, driving you mad. It is the feeling that has brought you to me. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"The Matrix?" asked Thomas

"Do you want to know…what it is?"

Thomas nodded

"The Matrix is everywhere. It is all around us. Even now, in this very room, you can see it when you look out your window… or when you turn on your television. You can feel it when you go to work…when you go to church…when you pay your taxes. It is the world that has been pulled over your eyes…to blind you from the truth."

"What truth?" asked Thomas.

"That you are a slave. Like everyone else, you were born into bondage…born into a prison that you cannot smell or taste or touch. Unfortunately, no one can be…told…what the Matrix is. You have to see it for yourself." He then pulled something out of the silver case he was holding and put it into his hands.

"This is your last chance, after this there is no turning back,"

He opened his left hand. "You take the blue pill, the story ends, you wake up in your bed and believe…whatever you want to believe."

He opened his right hand. "You take the red pill, you stay in wonderland, and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes."

_Blue, no, no, Red, _Thought Melissa, _Just pick something._

Thomas thought for a moment, and then moved his hands to the red pill.

"Remember, all I'm offering is the truth, nothing more." Said the man

Thomas took the Red pill, slipped it in his mouth, and then takes a drink.

"Follow me," said the man

Melissa jumped out of the way just in time to miss being hit by the door. She then saw a room set up like a lab, with many monitors, buttons, and different people.

"Apoc, are we online?" asked the man

"Almost," responded Apoc

A white man also handed a phone to the man. Melissa then saw everybody get to work. The white man put a phone on a hook, then a robotic dial turned. Another put a strange thing over his eyes. A white haired woman took Thomas's coat.

"Time is always against us. Please take a seat there," Said the black man The woman in the raincoat led Thomas to a chair and began putting heart monitors on him.

"You did this?" asked Thomas

"Mm-hm" said the woman

"The pill you took is part of a trace program, its designed to disrupt your input-output carrier signal so we can pinpoint your locate your location." Said the man

"What does that mean?"

"It means buckle your seatbelt, Dorothy. Because Kansas, Is going bye-bye." Said the white man

Lightning flashed, Thomas looked around at everyone before looking uneasy. He looked over to the broken mirror, and Melissa saw it repair itself before her eyes.

"Did you-?" said Thomas as he reached over to touch it.

"Did you ever have a dream that you were so sure was real, what if you were unable to wake from that dream? How would know the difference between the dream world, and the real one?" Said the man. As he finished, the silver from the mirror had come onto Thomas's fingers and begins creeping up his hand.

"This can't be."

"Be what? Be real?" said the man as the silver slid up his arm.

"He's going into replication," said the woman

"Apoc?"

"Still nothing." Said Apoc

"It's cold…It's cold!" said Thomas, the silver now up to his neck

The man flipped the phone out. "Tank, were going to need a signal soon." Suddenly, A monitor began sounding a warning.

"I've got a fibrillation." Said the woman

"Apoc, location."

"Targeting almost there." Said Apoc

"He's going into arrest." Said the woman

"Lock. I got him!"

"Now, Tank, Now!" said the man.

Thomas screamed. The silver now taking over his face, his scream turned from a scream, to a dial tone. Then a green flash covered the room. Melissa covered her face. When she looked again, Thomas was gone, but his clothes were still there.

"What the heck was that? Where's Thomas? Who are you people?" yelled Melissa. The man and the woman exchanged looks.

"Tank, get us out of here, Trinity, take care of her" said the man

Trinity got up from her chair as Melissa entered a fighting stance. Trinity then through a punch at Melissa, but Melissa kicked her across the face, giving her a bloody nose. Trinity looked up in shock. She was about to fight back when the man yelled

"Trinity!"

Trinity ran back to the phone, grabbing it from the man's hands and disappeared upon putting it to her ear. Melissa stood in front of the phone, preventing the man from leaving.

"All right, now give me some answers!" said Melissa

The man picked her up, and through her into the hall. He picked up the phone and was gone before Melissa could stop him.

"No!" yelled Melissa as she jumped through him, landing on the floor.

She then looked over to where Thomas was sitting, and started a small sob.

"Oh Thomas, where have they taken you?"


End file.
